Late Eyes
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Me leia nos seus olhos atrasados. Drabbles DouWata.
1. Cozinhar

Minha fic de drabbles de DouWata. Simplesmente porque estava na hora de eu fazer uma.

Disclaimer: XxXHolic não me pertence, quem dera _eu _não pertencer a nenhum de seus papéis.

* * *

**Late Eyes**

"_**Re**__**ad myself with your late eyes**_

_**Yes, come, come come…**_

_**Leia-me com seus olhos atrasados**_

_**Sim, venha, venha, venha…"**_

_**:: Rainy Day Song - Vagrant**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**1. Cozinhar**

"Eu não sei cozinhar."

Watanuki revirou os olhos, enfadonho, e pousou o prato de petiscos na varanda.

"E você acha que isso é motivo para vir na minha casa num domingo de manhã!?"

"Eu posso te dar um motivo melhor, se quiser."

Os olhos coloridos tremeram um breve instante, enquanto Doumeki começava a comer tranquilamente os bolinhos de polvo frito.

"Sua comida deve fazer mal até pra você mesmo, Doumeki. Melhor não arriscar."


	2. Teia

**2. Teia**

"_Tudo é uma grande teia de eventos, encontros e desencontros, que ligam as pessoas e seus destinos..."_

Watanuki pensava se, quando Doumeki cruzava seu caminho, havia ali alguma teia gigante e invisível que os prendia. E que quanto mais ele berrava, esperneava e tentava se soltar de sua companhia, assim como o inseto-presa, mais ele se colava a essa teia, mais se enrolava nela.

Até que um dia, ele simplesmente decidiu parar de pensar nisso. Porque o peso de Doumeki sobre ele sempre era pesado demais, e não importava o quanto berrasse que fosse hora de levantar, o folgado sequer se mexia.

Doumeki não precisava de teia nenhuma, essa era a verdade. Preguiça e sono eram desculpas bem melhores para ele.


	3. Olhos

**3. Olhos**

"Você pode... não olhar, por favor?"

"Não posso."

"Eu imaginei que não..."

A mão esquerda estava fria demais quando encostou no rosto do arqueiro, tolamente tentando fechar seu olho direito.

"Eu não pararia de olhar, Watanuki, mesmo se pudesse."

"O que tem de tão bom de ver seu idiota estúpido e...??"

"Feche os olhos, Watanuki. Eu vou mostrar _como _eu vejo você."


	4. Infantilidade

**4. Infantilidade**

Birrento, irritado, reclamão, manhoso e imaturo. Tudo isso Doumeki já sabia que Watanuki era e, bom, _ninguém _podia ser perfeito.

Por mais que às vezes ele desejasse que Watanuki berrasse um pouco menos.

Principalmente, palavras tão infantis.

"Eu não tenho nada com você, seu imbecil!"

Nada, além de um olho. De um laço. De confiança. De alguma coisa que os impelia todos os dias – e noites – a cruzarem seus caminhos. O nada que os tocava entre um beijo e um berro. O absolutamente nada entre um toque e uma porta batendo atrás.

"Oi, quero mais _tayokaki_."

Watanuki berrou mais alguma coisa, que Doumeki fez a mesma questão de ignorar. Ninguém era perfeito... nem mesmo ele. Não se sentia muito digno em ficar esperando daquela forma, acreditando que um dia, quem sabe, Watanuki podia simplesmente _crescer_.

Mas Doumeki esperava, insistente como uma criança.


	5. Verdade

**5. Verdade**

Watanuki estava sempre correndo atrás da verdade sobre si mesmo: Quem ele era? Qual sua razão no mundo? No que ele era bom de verdade...? Perguntas que todo mundo se questiona afinal, e no fundo, ele não percebia que nada sabia sobre si mesmo.

A verdade era bem mais simples, e Doumeki sabia de cor. Watanuki era um cara metódico, gentil com todos os seres (fosse isso uma qualidade ou não) e com uma lógica de raciocínio bastante complicada de se entender (talvez por isso o próprio não o fizesse!).

"Oi. Você está apaixonado por mim."

"Não, eu não estou!!!"

Para Doumeki bastava arquear a sobrancelha e ver o fogo que subia nas bochechas do outro. Tudo bem que Watanuki não sabia lidar bem com a verdade...

Ele sabia.


	6. Saudade

**6. Saudade**

"Onde é que você estava?! Por que demorou tanto pra chegar?!"

"Estava com saudade?" – o arqueiro brincou, um riso no canto da boca.

_Por que estaria?! _Ele quis dizer. Era o que devia dizer àquele metido! Mas tinha passado a última semana olhando para o bentô deixado de lado, por causa dos treinos de arco e flecha. Os últimos quatro dias passando mais tempo que o normal mirando as grades do portão da escola, esperando "não-sei-oquê". E as últimas incontáveis noites se perguntando como os ombros do arqueiro podiam ficar mais largos cada vez que ele o olhava.

Naquele dia, quando aquele fantasma gosmento ameaçou arrancar seu sangue à força, Watanuki sorriu, determinado em terminar seu trabalho.

Ou pelo menos terminar aqueles últimos dias tão estranhos.

"Estava."


	7. Mensagem

**7. Mensagem**

Doumeki estava confuso. Muito, muito confuso.

"Você não entende nada!"

Watanuki estava batendo os braços no ar, como sempre. Berrando com ele, xingando-o com nomes feios e cada vez menos surpreendentes. Como sempre.

Mas ainda assim, nada daquilo fazia sentido.

"Oi, se acalme! O que você está dizendo..."

Os olhos dourados se arregalaram. A boca de Watanuki fechou sua frase pela metade, os dedos gelados e finos segurando seu rosto.

_Vou-te-beijar-agora-e-não-me-interrompa_ ou algo assim, era isso que Watanuki estava tentando resmungar? Ah, claro, qualquer um podia saber.

"Entendeu a mensagem agora? Por que eu tenho que te explicar tudo!?!"

"Oh."

Bom, não que Doumeki já não soubesse, na verdade. Mas o fato é que a idéia fazê-lo explicar fora muito, muito mais tentadora.


	8. Determinação

**8. Determinação**

Primeiro, ele estava determinado que venceria aquele gigante sem cérebro em qualquer esporte. Em qualquer rixa, ou melhor, em qualquer coisa.

Depois, determinou que tudo bem, poderia aturar aquela existência, mas sem _nunca¸ absolutamente nunca_, terem qualquer tipo de amizade.

Mais tarde, determinou a si mesmo que aqueles bolinhos de polvo eram só uma forma de agradecimento, e muito contra sua vontade!

Determinava, todos os dias, que aquela era a última vez.

-Sabe... eu não sou uma pessoa muito determinada.

Doumeki apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas, mirando o rosto colado ao seu ombro. Mas antes de conseguir perguntar da onde tinha vindo aquela fala súbita, Watanuki começou a brincar com os dedos em sua nuca, mudando de assunto para o progresso de Kohane-chan, a bebedeira de Mokona-san...

Deixou pra lá, por enquanto. Doumeki era muito determinado, mas muito paciente também. Depois, com jeitinho, ele ia acabar sabendo.


	9. Vantagem

**9. Vantagem**

"Oi, eu não sou idiota!"

"Claro que é! Quem mais ia perder um olho, metade do seu sangue e milhares de horas de sono pra ajudar alguém que só xinga você?!"

"Você faz onigiris."

"Você é um idiota e eu odeio idiotas como você!"

Mãos grandes, apertando braços pequenos.

"Qual... qual a vantagem de você ficar com alguém como eu!?"

Voz trêmula, olhos coloridos abertos demais. Um sorriso fino nos lábios do arqueiro.

"Você teria que ter alguém como você pra saber. Mas pro seu azar, tudo que você vai ter, Kimihiro, é alguém como eu."


	10. Chuva

**10. Chuva**

Alguma coisa na chuva era extremamente desconfortável, Doumeki achava. A maioria das pessoas sentia calma, uma tranqüilidade com o bater dos pingos na madeira das janelas, mas não o arqueiro.

Chuva era uma necessidade física da Natureza para as plantas e a terra. Uma reação atmosférica às ondas de calor no verão.

E desde que conhecera Watanuki, chuva era sinal de problemas.

"Idiota!"

Quando viu o rosto pálido e encharcado, a boca buscando um ar que não vinha enquanto chamava seu nome à entrada do templo, Doumeki sentiu apenas raiva. Nem surpresa, nem curiosidade, nem um pingo de prazer em ver Watanuki em sua porta, depois da última promessa que o outro lhe fizera de nunca mais vê-lo.

Tudo que ele sentia era um desconforto, incontrolável, em admitir como aquela chuva amarga podia simplesmente tocar no que era _seu._


	11. Borboletas

**11. Borboletas**

Borboletas tinham muito significados para Watanuki.

A larva que se transforma num lindo inseto, de asas esplêndidas. A transformação da feiura em beleza; A morte, a mensageira da maior mudança na vida de um humano; Os portais que dividiam esse mundo e os seres que vagavam entre eles... e bom, quando tudo isso o fazia se lembrar de Yuuko, subitamente lhe vinha à mente terríveis _ressacas_.

"Você sente borboletas no estômago quando vê a Himawari-chan?"

Ele ia berrar um _é claro que sim_, mas isso nunca veio. Borboletas eram tão mórbidas, místicas, misteriosas, como elas podiam ter alguma coisa a ver com seu amor pela doce Himawari-chan?! Yuuko o olhava, esperando resposta, e sorriu.

"Oi."

Watanuki se virou, já pronto a berrar, mas parou imediatamente. Doumeki estava a milímetros do seu rosto, os olhos dourados e serenos.

"Mais sakê."

Alguma coisa remexeu em seu estômago. Forte, mas suave ao mesmo tempo.

E ele viu que atrás da nuca de Doumeki, uma borboleta de largas asas azuis pousava num ramo verde do parque.

"Tomara que você morra de ressaca amanhã!" Resmungou, servindo o arqueiro com mais um copo.

O resto do dia Watanuki permaneceu emburrado. Escondendo alguma coisa meio mágica em seu rosto fechado, exatamente como uma larva.


	12. Hitsuzen

**12. Hitsuzen**

Hitsuzen era tudo que ele tinha. Tudo que, naturalmente, ele podia contar.

Para estar no lugar certo na hora certa. Para ver o detalhe preciso. Para usar a arma correta, a palavra certeira, o motivo, a atenção... Para salvar Watanuki todos os dias.

Era o que ele queria fazer. E às vezes ele pensava se seu desejo era apenas Hitsuzen. Que se espalharia pelo vento, quando não fosse mais preciso.

"Ei, o que você está rindo que nem bobo?! E agradeça sua comida feita pelo maravilhoso Watanuki-sama, seu bastardo!!!"

Doumeki não era um homem de tanta fé, era verdade. Ele não contava sempre com Hitsuzen. Doumeki era o tipo de homem que apenas confiava em si mesmo.

"Mais."

"Seu estômago é um portal pra outra dimensão?!"

Sorriu de novo. Hitsuzen era a ferramenta do seu desejo, e não o contrário. Era assim que ele estaria sempre no lugar certo, na hora certa, com a arma certeira.

Para salvar seu destino que berrava todos os dias, do seu lado.


	13. Amigos

**13. Amigos**

.

.

Watanuki não era seu amigo de manhã. Tudo bem, porque ele não era um bom amigo para ninguém quando acordava mais cedo.

"Eu não sou seu amigo! Pare de ficar no meu caminho com a Himawari-chan!"

Mais à tarde, Watanuki ainda não seria seu amigo. Ou, pelo menos, achava que não.

"Eu não sou seu amigo! Nem seu cozinheiro particular!"

Bom, mas Watanuki havia feito onigiris. Como Doumeki havia pedido.

"Eu não sou seu amigo! Nem sua esposa! Yuuko-san, eu tenho mesmo que fazer isso?"

À noite, sakê e risadas não faziam de Watanuki seu amigo. Em algum momento, Doumeki chegou a pensar que nada faria.

"Eu... eu não sou seu amigo, seu idiota. Nunca fui e nunca vou ser!"

Era madrugada alta e os braços finos se encolheram dentro dos seus, a cabeça se refugiando embaixo do pescoço do arqueiro.

"Eu posso conviver com isso, Kimihiro."


	14. Inocência

**14. Inocência**

**.**

**.**

Watanuki era o tipo de rapaz inocente, que não via malícia nas pessoas.

Doumeki podia ser puro e nobre de sentimentos, mas não era inocente.

Absolutamente.

"O... o que... você está fazendo?"

"Dando motivo para você gritar."

"Vo... você... você está... -tá,,, ten-tentando ROUBAR A MINHA INOCÊNCIA, seu bastardo!"

"Eu devia pedir então?"

Watanuki cravou-lhe os dentes sobre o ombro, em resposta.

Porque Watanuki era do tipo inocente, sem malícia, mas Doumeki não.

Doumeki era sim puro em seus sentimentos, mesmo quando em todos eles tinha um nome escrito como Primeiro de Abril.


	15. Flechas

**15. Flechas**

.

.

Doumeki se identificava com seu arco e flechas: na vida, ou você acerta o alvo, ou não. Não existe meio termo, não existe meio acerto.

Ou a flecha está no alvo, ou não está.

"O que eu sou para você?"

Watanuki não sabia nada sobre flechas e alvos. Não tinha pontaria, não tinha força nos braços. Não entendia a pressão que se faz sobre o arco, enquanto a flecha não é disparada.

"Eu não tenho que responder isso!"

"Você tem."

"Eu... eu não..."

"Você vai me destruir se não o fizer, Kimihiro."

Se a flecha erra o alvo, é só a derrota de uma flecha. E Doumeki já havia errado muitas. O difícil era manter o arco erguido, por tempo indefinido, sem saber se podia atirar. Sem saber onde, realmente, era o alvo que tinha que atingir.

"Tudo. Tudo que é idiota e me faz feliz, isso é você, Shizuka."

Doumeki largou os ombros, caindo o rosto no pescoço branco.

Tudo era um alvo impossível de se errar.


	16. Calma

**16. Calma**

.

.

"Doumeki e seu rosto calmo, de sempre... Quando foi mesmo que você já perdeu a calma?"

Watanuki riu, os dedos finos traçando o rosto duro do arqueiro, que resmungou.

"Ah, sim, Doumeki perdeu o seu semblante calmo quando eu perdi meu olho... e você teve que me dar_ metade do seu_."

Outro resmungo, sobrancelhas curvadas e emburradas. Não gostava do tom de voz culpado de Watanuki.

"Da outra vez, foi quando eu sofri aquela queda, e você me deu _metade do seu sangue_. E depois, quando eu fiquei preso nessa loja, seu rosto..."

Uma mão grande demais cobriu o rosto de Watanuki, o fazendo parar de falar.

"Você me deu uma paz completa."

Watanuki sorriu, beijando calmamente cada um dos dedos que o calava.


	17. Sakura

**17. Sakura**

.

_(***spoiler***)_

_ ._

_._

"O que é isso?"

"Flores."

"Eu sei que são flores, - ele apertou as têmporas com as mãos, e respirou fundo – MAS POSSO SABER O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ TENTANDO FAZER JOGANDO ELAS POR TODA A SALA?" - Watanuki berrou, nostalgicamente de volta aos tempos de colégio.

Doumeki não se deu ao trabalho de olhá-lo até que o saco que havia trazido estivesse devidamente vazio. E nesse momento, toda a sala de estar da loja dos Desejos já estava coberta de rosa-claro.

Quando se virou, a expressão inconformada havia dado lugar a um sorriso surpreso e a uma pontada de indagação.

"Flores de cerejeira... daquela..."

"Você não pode mais sair para vê-la, Watanuki. Seria um desperdício se não soubesse como ela floresceu bem esse ano."

Todos os anos, Watanuki sabia que a árvore de cerejeira continuava a florescer, ao contrário de si mesmo.


	18. Chá e Sakê

**18. Chá e Sakê**

.

.

"Oi. Isso não é sakê."

"Claro que não! É um chá preto trazido por um cliente estrangeiro, muito saboroso..."

"Oi."

"O que você quer agora?"

"Sakê."

"BEBA LOGO ESSE CHÁ E FIQUE MUITO GRATO!"

Doumeki deu um meio sorriso, pousando a xícara intocada na mesa.

"Oi, Kimihiro..."

"O que é?"

"Ontem à noite, você _sabe _que eu não estava bêbado."

Watanuki arregalou os olhos por minuto, mas suspirou em seguida.

"Tome esse maldito chá _para sua ressaca_, idiota."

"E aonde você vai?"

"Buscar sakê... para mim."


	19. Inverno

**19. Inverno**

.

.

Não era fácil esperar pelo inverno.

Eram três estações infindáveis de espera. E quando ele finalmente chegava, Watanuki reclamava do vento gelado, do céu cinzento, do branco cobrindo as árvores.

Doumeki também não gostava do frio, a linha do arco parecia ainda mais resistente nas baixas temperaturas, a comida esfriava mais rápido, o tempo não passava.

Mas sempre, eles sempre esperavam o inverno.

"Está nevando."

"Eu estou vendo que está nevando seu imbecil! Agora você não pode voltar para a casa. Você não tem vergonha, não?"

"Tanto quanto você."

"Seja grato que o grande Watanuki-sama vai te dar abrigo essa noite! E não fique aí parado com essa cara de nada, estou com frio!"

A comida fria, o céu cinza, o arco duramente esticado, o branco da neve... Ignorar tudo mais que era o inverno não era tão difícil assim.


	20. Único

**20. Único**

.

.

Um dia, durante o almoço, Himawari perguntou a Doumeki:

"Você tem alguém especial, Doumeki-kun?"

"Watanuki." Ele respondeu, com bolinhos de arroz na boca.

"Não fale de boca cheia seu mal educado!"

"A Daidouji fez uma pergunta, eu só respondi."

"Não responda coisas sem sentido!"

"Vocês são mesmo bons amigos!"

Muitos anos depois, quando pediu ao amigo que levasse seu presente à única loja onde não podia entrar, Himawari sorriu, se desculpando.

"Eu sinto muito pela demora, e ainda pedir que leve o presente ao Watanuki-kun... Espero que não atrase seus planos para o feriado!"

"Não tem problema."

"Doumeki-kun... Você não tem alguém especial? Alguém com quem quisesse estar no Natal?"

"Watanuki."

Himawari riu, vendo o arqueiro carregar seu embrulho. Doumeki era assim mesmo, alguém de poucas palavras. Alguém com uma única resposta, por tanto tempo.


	21. Sonho

**21. Sonho**

.

.

Watanuki estava acostumado a muitos tipos de sonhos: sonhos em que conhecia novos lugares, sonhos em que ia atender algum cliente em planos espirituais, sonhos em que batia papo com XX, avô de Doumeki.

Mas _nunca_, definitivamente, se acostumaria àquele tipo de sonho.

"Oi... outro pesadelo?"

Um sonho sem lugares bonitos, sem missões a serem cumpridas, sem espíritos cheios de sabedoria.

"Ah, é... é."

Por que alguém perderia tempo sonhando com o que nunca aconteceria? Não Watanuki!

Watanuki nunca... nunca quis sonhar com isso.

"Eu tive um sonho essa noite, Watanuki. Você estava nele, _de novo."_

"Ah? E como era?"

Quando Doumeki sorriu com os cantos dos lábios, Watanuki beliscou sua perna, discretamente.

Só para ter mesmo certeza de que estava acordado.

"Igual ao seu."


	22. Tempo

**22. Tempo**

** .**

_(***spoiler***)_

.

.

Doumeki passou a lâmina devagar pela face, retirando todo o creme. A água gelada no rosto, e finalmente, a pior parte: olhar-se no espelho. A barba que crescia toda manhã. Seus olhos, cabelos, orelhas que haviam _crescido._ Seu rosto que havia se tornado mais maduro. Mais _velho._

Estava envelhecendo.

Como tudo e todos, desde o primeiro segundo em que nascera. Como tudo que era vivo... menos _ele_. E isso era a coisa mais assustadora de todas. Não que Doumeki temesse o tempo. Ou tivesse qualquer problema em envelhecer. Não era nada sobre medo da morte.

Doumeki tinha medo do tempo _que não passava. _Do ponteiro paralisado no relógio do corpo que ainda dormia, enquanto ele fazia sua barba e se preparava para outro dia. Para mais um dia.

Para _menos _um dia.

"Você vai se atrasar, Doumeki..." resmungou um sonolento Watanuki.

"Eu estou adiantado."

Jogou a toalha sobre a cama, o que irritaria profundamente o outro, e se deitou ao seu lado, os olhos se fechando com força. Porque não importava o quanto pedisse, ninguém mandava no tempo.

Aquele relógio não voltaria a correr só para deixá-lo um pouco mais atrasado.


	23. Esquecimento

**23. Esquecimento**

.

_(***spoiler***)_

.

.

Watanuki olhou novamente para o relógio em suas mãos, batendo a ponta dos dedos no chão de madeira.

_Bom, ele não disse que viria, mas... ele sempre vem para comer, o maldito! _

Olhou novamente o despertador. Era a noite de formatura da sua turma de colégio. O tic-tac infalível batia em seus ouvidos como um aviso, irritante, de que o tempo continuava passando... enquanto Watanuki permaneceria no mesmo lugar, perdido do tempo e do espaço em que havia vivido até agora.

Himawari, Kohane, Doumeki... _o tempo deles continuaria correndo._

Era inevitável que, em algum momento, ele ficasse para trás.

"Oi."

"Doumeki seu... seu IDIOTA! VOCÊ ESTÁ PERDENDO SEU BAILE DE FORMATURA?"

"Eu esqueci meu par para a valsa."

"Como você esqueceu uma coisa dessas?"

"Não sei."

Já estava bem tarde quando Watanuki serviu o jantar na varanda. Não o suficiente para Doumeki perder a fome. Ainda mais quando o jantar era com onigiris, sushi, sakê e bolo de castanhas. Exatamente como o idiota havia pedido, e Watanuki, claro, não havia esquecido.


	24. Berrar

**24. Berrar**

.

.

Watanuki tinha a arte de berrar.

Doumeki, a de não ouvir.

"Eu passei o dia todo tentando arrumar essa bagunça e TUDO QUE VOCÊ FEZ FOI PEDIR MAIS COMIDA! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU SOU seu estômago ambulante?"

"Oi, faça tayokaki também."

Watanuki estrebuchava, gritava, esperneava.

Doumeki não ignorava, apenas respondia à altura.

"EU NÃO FIZ ISSO NADA DISSO PARA VOCÊ! Você fica me atrapalhando o dia inteiro com os pedidos mais impossíveis... você pelo menos sabe em que estação do ano nós estamos?"

"Mais."

"AGRADEÇA PELO MENOS!"

Watanuki era, definitivamente, o mais barulhento.

Doumeki sabia quando era hora de ficar em silêncio...

"Ki-Kimihiro!"

"Hun?"

...e quando não.


End file.
